


有所思

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>秋风肃肃晨风飔，东方须臾高知之！</p>
            </blockquote>





	有所思

今年的夏天格外的热，阿不思穿过墓地已经出了一身的汗，这种天气大概可以算百年一遇了吧，至少阿不思从未经历过这样的热夏。但好在他还有他自己的伊甸园可去，这让他困守在闷热的家中时还能有一点慰藉。  
盖勒特似乎是睡着了，在那棵老榉树下，脸上还盖着一本书。他轻手轻脚地走过去坐下，发现那本书竟然是《理想国》，还是希腊语的。阿不思不是没看过，他是涉猎很杂的，而柏拉图确实是麻瓜中的天才。只是这本书和盖勒特联系起来还是有些怪异。  
大概是因为他盯着看的时间太长了，盖勒特把书从脸上拿下来：“怎么了？”他的声音很清醒，一点儿也不像是刚打过盹的样子。  
“没想到你会看这个？”阿不思确实很好奇，这好奇甚至压倒了被盖勒特发现自己偷看的窘迫。“有些片段还是挺有趣的不是吗？”盖勒特翻找着，“配得上研究哲学的人是微乎其微的，就像我们一样。”  
“因此哲人就注定只有一死。没有一个人可以做正义战士的盟友，来帮助他，使他免于毁灭”阿不思几乎是毫不费力的接下去，就像以前他们无数次的对话一样。这一段太有名了。他的心头淡淡掠过一层乌云。巴希达说，后世的历史学家必定要在魔法史里给他留一个位子。她说这话时正为他端上一碟巧克力松糕，他惊异地抬头，以为她已经知晓了——隐藏在庸常生活下的野心和少年人狂热的构想。巴希达却没有看他，一径在那里叹息，你会扬名史册的，阿不思，她的脸上已经有了将衰的预兆，愈衬得那双眼睛明亮慑人，可惜了，阿不思，她说，梦呓一般。也许真是梦话，他偏偏忘不掉。  
“但是我们有力量，阿不思。而且哲人是孤独地落入兽丛，无人援救，你不会让我这么悲惨的不是吗？”盖勒特耸了耸肩，不以为然。他总是这样自信的，似乎能随时跨过阿尔卑斯山，尽管阿不思很想提醒他，他们还没找到一件圣器呢。  
他没来得及说什么。盖勒特吻了他，那条灵巧的舌头压下了他的所有不安。他太会接吻了，明明他们也并没有多少练习，但盖勒特就是进步神速，阿不思感觉自己的灵魂似乎都要被吸出去了。他给自己找了理由，他的热潮期快到了，禁不起这样的撩拨情有可原。  
盖勒特似乎也察觉到了他的敏感，凑近阿不思的气味腺，轻轻咬了一下。这一下就够了。阿不思呻吟一声，感到身体内部泛起酸楚的渴望。他被自己那不知羞耻的声音吓到了，本能的想要推开盖勒特。盖勒特却没有收敛的意思，他的手钻进了阿不思的长袍，在那小小的青涩的乳头上拧了一把，他的力气太大了，阿不思一时间只感到疼痛，然而疼痛散去后是更加难耐的麻痒。  
那感觉和来自生殖道内部的酸痒连成了一条线，穿过阿不思脆弱的感官。他的腿无意识的夹紧了，好像那一点可怜的摩擦能济事一样。盖勒特只是稍微撩拨了他，他已经湿了，甜蜜的汁水从那处密地连绵的流出来，似乎永远不会干涸一样，热潮期提前造访了。  
这一次和他们以往所有的亲昵都不一样。盖勒特另一只手可恶地徘徊在入口，那隐约的触感逼得阿不思几乎要哭出来。他能感到盖勒特的某种坚决，那使他感到恐慌。  
“盖勒特，不要……”他混乱地说着自己也不理解的句子，不要什么？他从看到盖勒特的第一眼就知道他们的灵魂多么接近，而在通宵达旦的讨论中他进一步确认了这个事实，他们好像是两个再契合不过的半圆。他已经向盖勒特敞开了大脑，张开腿似乎也是顺理成章的，像在树下的会面，一定会从谈论学术问题转到耳鬓厮磨的亲昵，那么他有什么理由拒绝？但是模模糊糊地，他还是不敢，或者说，不想，与羞涩无关的情绪。  
盖勒特没有理会他微弱的拒绝，插入了手指。非常轻松，鉴于他已经那么湿了，那里早已做好了准备。阿不思羞愧地发现，他完全没有痛感，只有被填充的快乐和不够满足的渴望。  
那两根作怪的手指在那块处子地探寻着，好像调皮的孩子揉捏着橙子，引出一股股汁水来，盖勒特似乎很感兴趣地又加重了力道。后穴被玩弄，带来一阵空虚，它已经那么肿胀那么湿了，两根指头怎么够？他的前面也硬了，可是没有多余的关怀，盖勒特揉着他的乳头和生殖道，并没有均分注意力的意思。  
他胡乱的呻吟着，试图用手去摸盖勒特，随即被强硬的压下了，完全被动的感觉让他有点烦躁，但随之而来的舔吻让他瞬间软了下来。胸口那片敏感的肌肤被柔软火热的唇舌点燃了，他抽搐了一下，感到下身再次流出一小股液体，那处软肉放荡地开合着，渴望着它所不曾得到过的。  
而他年少的情人似乎终于玩够了，挺起身来，几乎没有停顿地长驱直入。很痛，而且完全没有体贴，盖勒特稍微停留了一会儿便开始横冲直撞，阿不思跟不上他的速度，连原本勃发的欲望也被硬生生压下去了，偏偏手被压制着动弹不得，盖勒特炽热的吐息喷在他的颈窝，如同芒刺般扎的他刺痒。他只能试着磨蹭情人的脸颊，一种乞怜的姿态，他感到一点湿润，才发现自己竟然哭了。  
“慢……啊……”阿不思的呻吟被一波更加用力的抽插打断了，他能感到那根火热的阴茎在变换着角度，似乎在寻找着什么，他咬着下唇，似乎这样就能忍住体内渐渐升起的另一种感觉，那种熟悉的酸痒中夹杂着小小的欢愉，钩得人想要追求更多。  
盖勒特也注意到了，他停了下来，抵着阿不思的额头笑了一声，他汗湿的金发垂到阿不思眼前，而震动一直传到胸腔深处。阿不思近于无意识地寻找他的嘴唇，他们再一次接吻，在下身紧密连接之时。盖勒特换了一个角度撞击着，成功地逼出阿不思含混的惊喘，一丝银线从他们交合的唇舌间漏下去。  
他戳中了那处敏感点，阿不思本来萎靡的下身重又精神起来，他挺起腰来迎接着，阴茎蹭在盖勒特小腹上，固然是一种快感，可那不及被插入的零头。他全部的意识只存在于那处被插入的软肉，下面更加湿润，涌出一股股汁液欢迎着来客。他还在流泪，但这时候的泪是纯生理的，眼前聚不起焦距，只看到阳光洒下的大片光斑和眼前晃动的金色。他快被热化了。  
“你全身都湿漉漉的。”盖勒特舔去他脸上的斑驳泪痕时哑声说着，他的声音因情欲而低沉了不少，听起来完全脱离了少年的青涩。这让阿不思想起情人的年纪，他被小他两岁的还未成年的情人操哭了，迟来的羞涩让他的甬道收紧了。盖勒特嘶了一声，胡乱撸了几下阿不思的阴茎，更加用力地撞开那一点欲拒还迎的阻碍。响亮的水声让阿不思不禁庆幸他在这里设下的静音咒。  
之后他就无法在想更多了，只有快感，伴随着盖勒特越来越重的撞击，他感到自己在攀上高峰。他射了，白浊落在两人之间，和黏稠甜美的体液一起把他们的下身搞得更糟糕了。盖勒特却没有满足，他甚至还加快了，撞进那正因快乐收紧的甬道。  
他的双腿已经因疲惫而夹不住盖勒特的腰了，不应期的抽插让阿不思难受的试图抽身。然而不可能，盖勒特太用力了，他把他牢牢钉在胯下，仿佛他生来就该在那里，告诉他不可能逃离。  
阿不思已经没有更多力气了，他低声啜泣着（他自己已经恍惚了），任情人发泄着似乎无穷无尽的精力，愉悦的浪潮从干涸的海床上升起，再度拍打过来，他不知自己身在何处。全身似乎只剩下两个地方，嘶哑的喉咙负责发出意味不明的哭泣和尖叫，肿胀的湿润甬道负责迎接快感。  
盖勒特的撞击似乎终于要结束了，阿不思能感觉他的结在慢慢膨胀。他咬着阿不思的生殖腺，含混不清地呢喃：“成为我的吧，阿不思。”阿不思说不出话来，只是混乱地点头，他一团乱麻的思维中只有一个念头：他想被射满，承载着盖勒特的精液。  
几次全速的大力撞击，盖勒特的结彻底膨胀起来，他的牙齿咬破了阿不思的生殖腺。那带起了前所未有的快乐与莫名的骄傲，超过任何一种愉悦。他突然想要怀上盖勒特的孩子，在他被射满了被结锁住，全身颤抖地又一次射精时。  
幸亏那只是一个构想。  
当他在阿莉安娜的葬礼后喝下绝育魔药后，感受着生殖系统正在被摧毁的痛苦时，他庆幸那只是一个可笑的空想。命运的馈赠早已在暗中标好价格。鲜红的汤药散发着草木的清香，一口灌下去是苦的，后味却有点腥。他自己熬的，没有加任何缓和的药剂，强效的药汤像一把尖刀捅进身体，却奇妙的有一丝快意。可笑的迁怒，大脑的错误，却归结于生殖道，但是这不要紧，他从此不会再有脆弱的时候。  
月光投进来，在地板上汇成一个小小的苍白的湖泊，凄凉的夜风卷起小小的呜咽。夏天最后的炎热也退去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个俗烂的借口：“一百个读者有一百个哈姆雷特。”感谢所有能看到最后的人。GGAD这种CP，真的好难写啊，拖了好久推翻N次，最后是被一句“路人粉多产出少有什么用”刺激了终于卡出来。写完感觉校长到底伟大太难揣测。我这种怂人，现在看见初恋都要心酸，今年有进步，共同的朋友小聚，终于敢在他面前说话了。这是题外话了。


End file.
